Nintendo HyperSphere:New Super Mario Bros. 3
New Super Mario Bros. 3 is a pseudo-3D (or 2.5D; 3D sprites on a 2D plane) platform game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo HyperSphere. It is the thirteenth instalment of the Super Mario series, eight instalment in the Super Mario Bros. series and fifth instalment in the New Super Mario Bros. series. Story Bowser tries to kidnap Princess Peach and invade the Mushroom Kingdom once more, following his defeat on New Super Mario Bros. U. Bowser kidnaps Peach and Mario tries to defeat Bowser, but Mario fails and Bowser claim the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom, replaces the Mushroom Parliament with his Koopa minions and forced Mario to exile in the Mushroom Plains. So Mario takes action fighting the Koopalings, which are puppet monarchs of the Mushroom Kingdom's protectorates and returns to the Mushroom Kingdom to defeat Bowser again, but escapes to his own castle for a final match, until Bowser is defeated and Peach is saved. Gameplay You have the option to play as Mario, Luigi, Wario, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad or your personal avatar (Mii) and the goal is to reach the end of the game and defeat the bosses on each world. You can also play as Peach if you finish the whole game and play levels in Peach's Castle by playing older games in the 2D Super Mario series, only slightly harder. Yoshi and Birdo is back as you can ride on it. You can breed Yoshis with the corresponding gender produce different Yoshis with different powers. Yoshis captured can be used in the game or stored at the Miiverse. The goal of the game is to reach the end of each level by collecting a card, which is either a star, mushroom, flower or boo. You can collect upto 5 before resetting. Depending on each order and consecutive type of cards in a row, you can get prizes or misfortune. There are two towers in each 9 levels where you fight Bowser Jr., few flying ships that scatter across the map and a castle where you fight the Koopalings. Some worlds also have haunted houses in which you have to fight King Boo in order to pass. In the castle of Level 9, it features alternating gravity, large gaps, appearing blocks, slippery platforms and various enemies. At the first half of the castle, you have to fight Bowser Jr. Near the end, you have to fight all the Koopalings before entering the room to fight Bowser and Bowser Jr. At first Bowser is in its regular form until he falls into the pit, in which he turns into Dry Bowser and fight on appearing flying platforms under a spiked ceiling. Then after defeat, he turns into a giant and the only way to defeat him is to find a certain block which has a denotaton switch, which will blow up the castle under a certain time limit. After that, Mario is supposed to leave the castle until time runs out. In the game you can collect yellow coins (100 yellow coins gives the player an extra life), which can go to stored in a bank. You use coins in order to purchase power-ups, and building materials for custom levels. And each coin is worth 100 points in the score. You can also collect blue coins converted from bricks for a short period of time by activating a special switch (which is worth 5 yellow coins), and 8 red coins which appear for a limited after going through a red ring, which will give you a random power-up after they are collected within time. You also have to collect 5 star coins in the games hidden area (which will buy levels in World 10). Sometimes, there will be a Mushroom House that Mario can come in. Red houses serve as stores where Mario can purchase power-ups using yellow coins. Other houses can give you prizes or misfortune by playing a game of chance (such as trying to make a difficult jump to hit flying "?" Blocks). If you die you loose a life (by falling of a pit or getting hit one as regular Mario or mini Mario). If you loose all of your lives, you have to restart to the beginning of the current world you are in. Apart from adventure mode, you can create custom levels in which you can transfer locally or online and play in Time Attack where you can try to clear the level as fast as you can and race against your ghost with unlimited timing, and VS modes, such as Coin Collection in which you have to get as much coins as possible within an elapse time and Survival, where you are given 1 to 99 lives and you have to kill the opponents from all of their remaining lives and keep yourself safe, and you can play by multiplayer and online. You can also play these modes on the games default levels. Controls *'D-Pad:' Move **'Left:' Walk left **'Right:' Walk right **'Up:' Enter doors **'Down:' Crouch, Enter pipes *'Left trackball:' Move *'Right trackball:' Items menu/Scroll screen *'"A" button:' Jump *'"B" button:' Pick up shells/Shoot *'"C" button:' Run *'"X" button:' Punch, kick *'"Y" button:' Use item #1 *'"Z" button:' Use item #2 *'"L" button + "R" button:' Croutch *'"ZL" button/"ZR" button:' Scroll left/right Multiplayer Up to ten players can the game accept. Co-op Mode In co-op mode, all players are in the game at the same time. When one player dies, it ends up enclosed in a bubble and are suspended there until a fellow player pops them out. If all players end up in the bubble, it's game over and the players return to the map. Players can also pick up and throw other players. Turn You can also play taking turns, and challenging which player has the best score. Minigames The games also features minigames like the ones in New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario 64 DS for the Nintendo DS, in addition to Flappy Paratroopa, Connect, and Whack a Goomba, some of which you can also play in multiplayer and online. Worlds *'World 1:' Mushroom Plains (Grassland) **'Boss:' Larry *'World 2:' Pokey Desert (Desert) **'Boss:' Roy *'World 3:' Koopa Archipelago (Beach) **'Boss:' Wendy O' *'World 4:' Goomba Jungle (Forest) **'Boss:' Iggy *'World 5:' Penguin Summit (Snowland) **'Boss:' Lemmy *'World 6:' Thromp Mountain (Mountain) **'Boss:' Morton Jr. *'World 7:' Paratroopa Clouds (Sky) **'Boss:' Ludwig *'World 8:' Mushroom Kingdom (Fire) **'Boss:' Kemmy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser *'World 9:' Bowser Castle (Metal) **'Final Boss:' Bowser and Bowser Jr. Secret Worlds *'World 10:' Peach's Castle (unlocked after beating the game. *'Superstar World:' (Reached by special shortcuts in some levels). *'Secret World:' (Accessed through a special warp in Super Mario World. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Red Toad *Toadette *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Mii *Amiibos (using the Amiibos of available characters will give them secret powerups) Unlockable Characters *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy Yoshis Yoshis can come mainly in 4 principal forms: *'Green (Normal):' No special attributions. *'Red (Fire):' Can breathe, blow fire and walk on lava. *'Cyan (Air):' Can fly and create whirlwinds. *'Navy (Water):' Can swim well and can shoot water. *'Yellow (Earth):' Has super strength and can pick up heavy objects. They can be mixed. *'Red x Cyan=Black (Smoke):' Can breathe out smoke and paralyze enemies. *'Red x Navy=Grey (Steam):' Can create clouds. *'Red x Yellow=Orange (Magma):' Can shoot lava. *'Cyan x Navy=Blue (Buble):' Can create bubbles. *'Cyan x Yellow=Tan (Dust):' Creates dust winds. *'Navy x Yellow=Brown (Mud):' Shoots out mud. Yoshi hybrids Green (Normal) Red (Fire) Cyan (Air) Navy (Water) Yellow (Earth) Green (Normal) Green (Normal) Red (Fire) Cyan (Fire) Navy (Water) Yellow (Earth) Red (Fire) Red (Fire) Red (Fire) Black (Smoke) Grey (Steam) Orange (Magma) Cyan (Air) Cyan (Air) Black (Smoke) Cyan (Air) Blue (Bubble) Tan (Dust) Navy (Water) Navy (Water) Grey (Steam) Blue (Buble) Navy (Water) Brown (Mud) Yellow (Earth) Yellow (Earth) Orange (Magma) Tan (Dust) Brown (Mud) Yellow (Earth) Enemies *Goomba *Koopa *Piranha Plant *Buzzy Beetle *Hammer Bros. *Cheep Cheeps *Pokeys *Crabs *Bulley Bills *Boos *Poisonois mushrooms *Firepeds Bosses *Koopalings *Bowser Jr. *Bowser Power-Ups *'Mushroom:' Increases size, speed, strength and score of a character. *'Fire Flower:' Hurls fire balls to burn enemies. *'Ice Flower:' Temporarily freezes enemies, which can be picked up and thrown. *'Gold Flower:' Turns everything into coins. *'Boomerang Flower:' Gives a player boomerang power *'Hammer Flower:' Allows thr player to throw hammers, like the Hammer Bros. *'Mega Mushroom:' Makes a player a giant for a short amount of time, crushing everything in its path. *'Mini Mushroom:' Makes a player smaller, jump higher and let a player enter secret shortcuts. *'Bee Mushroom:' Gives players the ability to fly. *'Boo Mushroom:' Turns them invisible and gives players the ability to go through walls. *'Star:' Gives the player temporarily invincibility. *'Invincibility Leaf:' After loosing five times, this makes a player infinitely invincible, until the end of the game (option can be turned on or off) *'Extra Time:' Adds time to the game by 60 seconds *'1-UP Mushroom:' Gives the character an extra life. *'Blue Shell:' Give the character a blue shell in order to slide like a koopa in order to slide and kill enemies. Poll If you had a Nintendo HyperSpace, would you buy this game? Yes. Maybe. No. Category:Nintendo HyperSpace Category:2018 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Sequels Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games